A major part of the Center's overall research base employs genetic based studies of rheumatic disease. The techniques supported by this proposed molecular genotyping and sequencing core are central to the evaluation of these disease populations. The core will provide support in the following areas; dideoxysequencing of PCR products or inserts cloned in vectors; genotype analysis using microsatellite markers that define polymorphisms throughout the genome; and typing of disease-related polymorphisms including HLA and TCR genes. The core will maintain and coordinate use of a semiautomated DNA sequencer which be available for both sequencing and genome scans for gene polymorphisms. The molecular genotyping and sequencing core will also aid in the interpretation of DNA sequence information as well as maintain current technologies. A molecular genotyping and sequencing core is not available in any other department within the institution.